


you light me up

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin did promise to make Haru's expression hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you light me up

“You were being pretty obvious,” Haru hears himself say, stumbling backward clumsily and very nearly slipping on the wet floor. His back connects painfully with the shower wall, sweaty skin sticking to the cool surface, and his breath leaves him in a sudden rush – he barely has enough time to suck in another hurried breath before Rin presses their bare bodies together and kisses him.

There’s a moment of confusion: their teeth collide, lips meeting clumsily, the firm grasp on Haru’s upper arms strong enough to bruise – and then Rin tilts his head a certain way, steady hands sliding up to wrap around Haru’s shoulders, and Haru makes a faint, pleased sound at the familiar warmth. Too quickly, Rin breaks away from the kiss, and Haru frowns, wrapping his arms around Rin's neck to keep him from moving away any further.

“…So were you.” Rin pants slightly against Haru’s parted lips, his retort hardly audible above the sound of running water. His mouth curls in a self-satisfied smirk, a visible glint of excitement shining in his eyes, and he adds in an even quieter voice, “I saw you blushing, after our race.”

“I was _not_. You’re lying,” Haru denies immediately, and – deciding that Rin is talking far too much – impatiently turns his face upward for another kiss. His body shaking with a sudden bout of triumphant, barely contained laughter, Rin playfully nudges his hips against Haru’s and is quick to close the narrow gap between them.

Haru gasps automatically at the sensation of Rin’s tongue dragging across his, even tracing the edges of his teeth, and somehow manages to slip a startled whisper of Rin’s name between pants and hard kisses. Rin pushes at him again, more forcefully this time, and Haru’s breaths soon grow too heavy for words. Each thrust of their hips presses Rin’s cock – hard and slick with warm water – up against his own, and Haru grinds back just as roughly, tilting his head back as he chokes out short, harsh breaths.

Rin lays a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the damp skin just beneath his jaw and reaches down to wrap his hand around Haru’s cock. Haru responds with a quick arch of his back and a shuddery whine, shoulders rolling back against the tiled wall.

“Rin…”

Warm lips curve slightly against his skin – Haru almost mistakes the smile for a slow kiss.

“What is it, Nanase?” Rin teases, voice soft, eager. Haru wants to hate the way Rin emphasizes _Nanase_ , the way Rin deliberately slows his movements just to nibble leisurely along the side of his neck – but he can’t, because the moment Rin loosens his grip and kneels down in front of him, eyes narrowed and darkened with something that makes Haru’s entire body tingle, he finds that he can’t focus on anything other than Rin’s hot breath on him and the fingers rubbing slow circles into the pale, sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

Haru ignores the shiver that wriggles across his skin and curls his fingers into the tangled red hair. “Hurry up, already.”

The pressure on his thighs increases, and Haru looks down to see a grin. He frowns back, just because. The warmth spreading across his face and the irregular beating in his chest makes it hard to maintain a stony expression, harder still when Rin huffs at him and flicks his tongue over the tip of his cock.

“I’ll take that cool expression of yours,” Rin promises in a low whisper, and Haru glimpses a flash of teeth. “And make it _hot_.”

It might have been embarrassing, how that alone is enough to make a jolt of something electric flash down his spine – how he instinctively juts his hips up, heels pushing down, and quivers in anticipation – but he doesn’t have time to think about it. Rin doesn’t let him.

He should have been prepared for it, really, when Rin swiftly takes him into his mouth and slides his tongue down the underside of his cock. Rin moves without hesitation – without mercy, Haru thinks dazedly, watching him with half-lidded eyes; the startled gasp that Haru accidentally lets out is met with a light, almost playful suck and a rumbling moan that sends vibrations shooting up the length of him. His toes fold in tightly – Rin’s easing his legs further apart, glancing up once to note, with pleasure, the flushed cheeks and the rapid rise and fall of his chest. A deep, pleasant burn kindling just below his stomach expands every time Rin takes him in a little deeper, sucks a little harder, his tongue and fingers never idle.

With the next exhale, Haru’s breath stutters and stops, mouth open and working around the sounds he fights so hard to silence. The muscles of his stomach twitch and flutter uncontrollably – Rin keeps a tight hold on his hips and groans deep in his throat – and with a strained, desperate grunt, Haru squeezes his eyes shut and comes messily inside Rin’s mouth, his knees shaking and his body hot all over.

“How was that, Haru?” Rin says a little breathlessly once the trembling subsides, licking come off his lips.

It takes Haru a moment to catch his breath, another moment to form a response. “Fine,” he eventually says, falling heavily back against the wall – he doesn’t trust himself to say any more than that. There’s an amused slant to Rin’s mouth that makes him suspect Rin might be teasing him again – it’s not very funny, he thinks with a half-hearted pout, tugging once on Rin’s wet hair.

“ _Just_ fine?”

Haru’s surprised to see an expectant, open expression where he’d expected a cocky smile to be. “Fine,” he repeats after a silence that drags on for too long, and adds, “But I can do better.”

Rin laughs, pressing his mouth to Haru’s knee in a feather-light kiss.

“So, show me.”


End file.
